


Sam & Jack  - Desire (made for Shipmas 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063592
Kudos: 11





	Sam & Jack  - Desire (made for Shipmas 2020)

[Shipmas 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94593-2020-Shipmas-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration)


End file.
